Te ofrezco
by trekumy
Summary: Las cuatro chicas tienen algo para ofrecer, sólo una inocente historia más. Espero que la disfruten.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Te ofrezco.**

"_**Te ofrezco mi cordura a cambio de tu mirada…"**_

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Que hermoso día mí querido Ranma! Hoy te cocinaré unas deliciosas galletas especialmente para ti.

Kodachi se levanta de su cama y besa la gigantografía con la foto de Ranma que tiene en su habitación. Luego de un rato la vemos en la cocina.

-Ahora los huevos y el ingrediente secreto ¡Caliz de amor! ¡Jojojojo!

Diciendo esto agrega media botella de líquido anestesiante a la masa.

-¿Dónde dejé mi molde con forma de rosas? ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!

Acababa de hacer las galletas y quitándose el delantal con vestido y todo, se va en leotardo con la bolsita de galletas en una mano y su cinta en la otra saltando por los tejados.

-¡Oh! ¡Allí estás mi querido Ranma! ¡Y esa bruja de bajo linaje esta contigo!

Por una de las calles de Nerima se ve a dos jóvenes corriendo y gritándose.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras quedado dormido!

-¡Es tu culpa por no despertarme!

-¡Ahora es mi culpa! ¡Baka!

-¡Ranma querido! ¡Aléjate de esa lechuza y ven a mis brazos!

-K… Kodachi.- el chico se detuvo asustado mientras la veía caer frente a él rodeada por pétalos de rosa negra.

-¡¿A quien llamas lechuza?! ¡Loca de atar!- Akane la miraba con furia.

-Toma mi querido Ranma las hice especialmente para ti.- Kodachi le entregó la delicada bolsita con galletas al chico.

-¿Ahh..?- el chico abrió la bolsa –Oh… son galletas de chocolate con forma de rosas. ¡Que ingenioso!

-Oh… mi querido Ranma acepta que son las mejores galletas que vio en su vida.- hablaba sola, sonrojada y con las manos en sus mejillas la chica del leotardo. –Adelante son todas tuyas cómelas.

-¡Gracias! No desayuné me muero de hambre.- decía el chico emocionado al tiempo que tomaba una de las galletas.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- gritó Akane mientras le quitaba la galleta de la mano, a lo que el chico la miraba sin comprender.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces lacaya?! ¡Esas galletas son para mi amado Ranma! ¡No se te ocurra comerlas!- amenazaba Kodachi tensando su cinta.

-Descuida no pienso comerlas…- murmuró la chica de cabello corto con resignación. –Perrito… perrito ven aquí.- llamaba a un inocente perro callejero que pasaba por allí.

El pobre perro cayó paralizado al instante de dar la primer mordida a la galleta. Akane se incorporó sastifecha señalando al pobre perro que daba lastimosos aullidos. Ranma miraba con terror las pequeñas y aparentemente inofensivas galletas que tenía en sus manos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves arpía?!- diciendo eso comenzó a atacar a Akane con la cinta.

Claro que la cinta fue detenida por una fuerte mano que jaló de ella, haciendo que Kodachi la soltara.

-¡No te atrevas!- Ranma miraba con seriedad a la dueña de la cinta que en ese momento él lanzaba al suelo con desprecio.

-¡Ranma mi amor me protegiste!- diciendo esto Kodachi se lanzó a los brazos del chico en agradecimiento.

-¡E… espera!

En medio del forcejeo del chico por quitársela de encima las galletas fueron a caer olvidadas al canal que corría a un lado de la calle. Al día siguiente se declararía estado de alerta cuando las veterinarias se llenaran de mascotas y animales callejeros paralizados.

-¡Me voy Ranma! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!- gritaba Akane mientras se alejaba corriendo hacía la escuela.

-¡Akane… espérame!- suplicaba el chico intentando desprenderse a su racional prometida.

"_**Te ofrezco mi dignidad a cambio de tu atención**__**…"**_

-Shampoo cocinar rico y nutritivo ramen para airen.

La exuberante chinita entraba al salón 1-F de la preparatoria Furinkan a la hora del almuerzo, por el hoyo en la pared que había realizado hacía instantes con su bombori.

-¡Ranma! Te buscan.- le decía Hiroshi a su amigo señalando el boquete en la pared que había arrasado con sillas, bancos y algún que otro alumno.

La situación se había convertido en rutina, así que todos en el salón continuaron con sus actividades normales, excepto Akane que comenzaba a incendiar todo con su aura y Ranma que sudaba copiosamente ante la natural pero no menos atemorizante reacción de su dulce prometida.

-¡Ranma!- gritó la amazona emocionada mientras le daba uno de conocidos sus "abrazos"

La amazona soltó al chico cuando este perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento a causa de un banco que voló directo a su cabeza.

-¿Airen gustar vestido de Shampoo?- la chica le guiñó un ojo mientras comenzaba a posar para él. –Este tener más escote y menos tela que el anterior.

-Ehh…- la elocuencia de Ranma dejó a todos sus compañeros hablando sobre lo pervertido que era este chico.

Pero Ranma no estaba prestando atención a la charla de sus compañeros ni siquiera al revelador vestido de la amazona, todas las neuronas del chico estaban enfocadas en su supervivencia, la cual en estos momentos se veía amenazada por un par de ojos marrones que lo observaban con atención desde una esquina del salón.

-¡Ranma quedarse sin palabras! ¿Eh?- decía la linda chinita en tono burlón mirando con descaro a la dueña de esos ojos que tanto atemorizaban al chico trofeo.

El aura de pelea de Akane se extinguió, y resignada a que su prometido siempre sería un baboso pervertido continúo comiendo intentando no prestarle demasiada atención a lo que sucedía.

-Ranma comer ramen que Shampoo traer ¿Verdad?

El chico más tranquilo por el momentáneo cese del peligro volvió a atender sus otras necesidades básicas.

-¡Si claro, me muero de hambre!- diciendo eso tomó el tazón con humeante ramen y se lo devoró en una fracción de segundo. –¡Delicioso!- exclamó cuando terminó.

-Ranma necesitar comer bien.- afirmó la chinita.

-¡Si claro!- asintió feliz el chico.

-Ranma necesitar mujer que cocinar muy bien.- continuó la chinita destilando la última gotita de veneno del día.

-Si s…- el chico continuó emocionado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Por las dudas que el chico no notará lo errado de su comentario su prometida de cabello corto se lo hizo notar suavemente cuando le estampó el escritorio del profesor en la cabeza.

-¡Adiós airen! ¡Mañana volver con más comida!- se despidió Shampoo de un inconsciente Ranma que yacía debajo del pesado escritorio de madera maciza.

"_**Te ofrezco mi paciencia a cambio de tu sonrisa**__**..." **_

-Pobre de ti Ranchan, no lo merecías.

-¡Y después el profesor me castigó por dormirme en el receso debajo de su escritorio!

-No es justo para ti.

Después de clases los alumnos fueron al gimnasio a ver la competencia de volleyball femenina en la cual participaba Akane.

-¡Todos los días es lo mismo!- se quejaba el chico molesto.

-Lo siento Ranchan, si no hubiera salido al patio a vender okonomiyakis durante el receso te habría defendido.

-Descuida Uchan, sólo te hubieras metido tú también en problemas.

-Sabes que no me molestaría, yo sólo quiero verte bien.

-Lo sé, eres una gran amiga Uchan.- le decía el chico mirándola con ternura.

-Si… amiga…- repitió la chica con resignación.

-¡Todavía no entiendo porqué me trata así!- el chico continuaba enfrascado en su tema.

-…-

-¡Yo nunca hago nada, es más siempre la protejo, y ella a cambio sólo me golpea!

-…-

-¡Trata mejor al cerdo de Ryoga que a mi! ¿Te parece justo?

-No, yo creo que…

-Y por si fuera poco me llama pervertido. ¡Yo no soy quien se hace pasar por un cerdo para dormir con ella!

-Tienes razón, talvéz…

-¡Claro que tengo razón! ¡¿Dime, por qué hace eso?!

-Supongo que…

-¡Porque está loca! ¡SÓLO ES UNA VIOLENTA MARIMACHO!

Todos voltearon a ver al chico con una pelota de volley que caía de su cabeza luego de haberle dejado un lindo chichón.

-¡Lo siento se me resbaló!- gritó Akane desde la cancha.

-¿Quién podría estar tan loco para interesarse en ella?- preguntaba el chico cruzado de brazos con cara de molestia.

La chica de la espátula suspiró desganada, la respuesta era muy clara, desgarradoramente clara para ella.

"_**Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de tu felicidad."**_

-¡A todas tus prometidas locas se les ocurrió aparecerse hoy!- bufaba molesta la chica de cabello corto.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, sabes bien que no las llamo¡- respondía el chico aún molesto por el incidente del gimnasio.

Ranma y Akane caminaban por la zona comercial de Tokio de regreso a su casa.

-¡Pues tampoco las alejas!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Lo intento todo el tiempo!

-¡No lo intentas lo suficiente!

-¡Escúchame Akane! ¡Lo he intentado de todas las formas! ¡Alejarlas es imposible!

-¡Intenta tratarlas como lo haces conmigo! ¡Te aseguro que no volverías a verlas!

-¿Cómo te trato a ti?- el chico la miraba con sospecha. –¿Entonces por qué a ti si vuelvo a verte?

-¡Ya cállate!- la chica comenzó a caminar más rápidamente bastante sonrojada.

Ranma alcanzó a la chica cuando comenzaba a cruzar la calle con intenciones de seguir molestándola.

-¡Nekochan regresa!- se escuchó gritar a una niña.

-¿N… neko?- balbuceó Ranma mirando hacía atrás con temor.

El lindo gatito amarillo se aferró al rostro de Ranma quien comenzó a gritar asustado.

-G… ga… ¡GATO! ¡QUITENMELO!- Ranma corría en círculos con los brazos levantados.

Akane que había llegado a la acera lo observaba mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano y negaba.

-¡OH!- escuchó gritar a una mujer a su lado mientras señalaba a algún lugar de la calle.

No tardó mucho en comprender la reacción de la mujer, cuando vio el enorme camión aproximándose a toda velocidad a un desequilibrado Ranma que corría en medio de la calle.

-¡RANMA!- gritó la chica mientras sin pensarlo se lanzaba a la calle.

Akane corrió como nunca, se lanzó a empujar al chico, y lo hizo volar hasta la acera contraria, el gato saltó de la cara del chico a los brazos de la niña que lo llamaba. Akane cayó por el impulso de rodillas en medio de la calle, al ver el asfalto supo que no había tiempo de escapar, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto.

-Al menos nada le sucedió…- fue el último pensamiento de la chica.

El impacto no llegó, luego de unos momentos abrió los ojos confundida, vio el asfalto, al levantar la mirada vio a Ranma en la misma posición en la que había caído, el chico estaba completamente pálido, temblaba viéndola con horror. La confundida chica miró hacia un lado, allí a escasos dos centímetros de su cuerpo se encontraba detenido un imponente camión. Pudo escuchar el murmullo de la gente que se acercaba, antes de desmayarse de la impresión.

La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente, observó el sitio en el que se encontraba.

-¿Una ambulancia?- dijo suavemente.

-¿Esperabas que te llevara a la casa como si nada hubiera sucedido?- la voz de Ranma la devolvió un poco a la realidad.

-¿Ranma?- la chica continuaba confundida. -¿Qué pasó?

-Cometiste la mayor locura de tu vida.- el chico sentado a su lado la miraba serio.

-Oh… ya lo recuerdo…

-¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!- le gritaba el chico exasperado.

-Y…yo…- la chica lo veía con miedo totalmente intimidada.

-¿Creíste que ese estúpido camión me haría daño?- Ranma continuaba mirándola molesto pero ya no gritaba.

-Tuve miedo…- se sinceró la chica.

-Yo también…- confesó el chico en medio de un suspiro viéndola con dulzura. –Gracias… Akane…

La chica le sonrió.

Luego de un rato regresaron a la casa… discutiendo sobre ciertas prometidas…

_**Te ofrezco mi cordura a cambio de tu mirada…**_

_**Te ofrezco mi dignidad a cambio de tu atención**__**…**_

_**Te ofrezco mi paciencia a cambio de tu sonrisa**__**…**_

_**Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de tu felicidad**__**…**_

_**Me pregunto si habrá algo que pueda ofrecerte a cambio de tu amor.**_

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado. Esas frases con la intención de resultar algún formato literario las escribí anoche en medio de un desvelo y estaba ansiosa por hacer este one-shot espero que les haya gustado.

Me gustaría saber que opinan.

Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
